


Devil's Drabbles

by Shoulder_Devil



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Loneliness, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Triple Drabble, Trust Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/pseuds/Shoulder_Devil
Summary: A gathering of Magnus drabblessee notes for specific chapter warnings6. Academic Detachment - Jon lies to himself about how much the statements effect him7. Office Gossip - Jon isn't the only one who listens to the tapes (one sided Jon/Martin)8. Pockets Full of Stone - Jon interrupts Martin's work for Peter





	1. Trust Falls With Elias

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Trust Falls With Elias - what it says on the tin  
> 2\. The Sound of Her Voice - no matter where he goes, Tim can't escape the sound of her voice  
> 3\. Staring Contest - Gertrude and Mary share a dream  
> 4\. Wait in the Dark - Melanie is done waiting  
> 5\. Face-lift - Nikola finds her voice  
> 6\. Academic Detachment - Jon lies to himself about how much the statements effect him  
> 7\. Office Gossip - Jon isn't the only one who listens to the tapes (one sided Jon/Martin)  
> 8\. Pockets Full of Stone - Jon interrupts Martin's work for Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias teaches Jon a lesson about trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of crack and Elias being a jerk.

Jon grumbled as Elias stepped behind him. “I don’t see what you’re hoping to prove by this.”

“Just trying to teach you a lesson about trust.” 

Jon shot a look over his shoulder. “It feels more like a test to see how willing I am to throw myself into your arms.” Elias had the gall to smile. Jon huffed out an annoyed breath and faced the wall. 

“Whenever you’re ready.” 

Jon shifted his weight from one foot to the other and back again. 

“Jon? I’m waiting, are we doing this or not?”  

Jon squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, and let himself fall backward. A spike of adrenaline shot through him as his center of gravity passed the point of no return. The hands he expected on his back never came and his ass landed on the hardwood floor of Elias’s office. 

He craned his neck around at the sound of Elias’s low chuckle. “What the hell, Elias! You said you’d catch me!” 

“No, I said I was going to teach you a lesson about trust.”

“Which was what, exactly? Don’t?” 

“Precisely.” 

Jon levered himself to his feet and rubbed his hip. “I’ll remember that.” 

“See that you do.”


	2. The Sound of Her Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST  
> references canon major character death

Tim hates the tunnels under the institute. He used to be fascinated by Smirke’s architecture but that novelty has long since worn off. Now he only uses them to get from point A to point B and he never explores beyond the paths he knows. 

No matter what path he takes he can’t avoid her. The acoustics of the tunnels sending the sound of her voice wherever he goes. Or rather, what he remembers as her voice. That thing isn’t Sasha, it never was.

The thing that replaced his friend begs him for help. It isn’t her.

But the voice...


	3. Staring Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gertrude and Mary share a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings for blood and skin pages

Two women sit across from each other in an empty room. They do not speak as they hold one another’s gaze, neither blinking, unwilling to look away even for that fraction of a second. Between them hang sheets of flesh, strung along thin wire. If either were to turn their head they would see those sheets stretching off into the darkness. 

The only sound is the steady dripping of blood and ink from drying skin. The Archivist’s nostrils flare as she catches the scent of the dark liquid that runs through her veins undercut by the copper tang of blood. 


	4. Wait in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie is done waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober prompt 25: Restraints

“It’s for your own good, Jon. I know you don’t see it now, but eventually, you’ll thank me.” 

The Archivist struggled against the plastic zip ties securing his arms behind him. His knees ached from being forced to kneel on the stone floor of the tunnels. “Melanie, we’ve talked about this. If you just wait a bit longer we can--”

“I’m done waiting and I’m done talking. I’m going to  _ do _ something about that smug bastard upstairs and I can’t have you getting in my way again.”

“Melanie, please.” 

“I’ll leave a torch. Unless you’d rather wait in the dark.” 


	5. Face-lift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikola finds her new voice
> 
> Goretober prompt 15: Face transplant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for canon-typical violence, blood, and implied future eye trauma.

“This is a  _ wonderful _ voice box.” Nikola announced to the bloodied young woman she had followed home. “I wasn’t sure if it really suited me but I think this will do nicely. And it’s already warmed up from all that screaming!  _ Thank you. _ ”

A drop of blood dripped down the white tile wall of the shower. She had tried to hide in the bathroom, the silly thing! All she had managed to do was to corner herself. There wasn’t even a window large enough to crawl out of. People can be so short sighted when they’re in a panic. 

The woman clutched her bleeding throat and tried to scrabble away from the plastic demon standing over her. Her skin, once flushed red from the cold, was going pale from blood loss.

“My dear, you look like you are about to faint. We can’t have that. Not until I’ve finished.” Nikola cocked her head and took a step forward. “It’s time I had a new face, I think.”  

Those eyes looked just  _ lovely _ all wide and scared and filled with tears. It really was too bad Nikola doesn’t have sockets to properly display them. She will make do, she always did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I'm just bouncing around the prompts in no particular order?


	6. Academic Detachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon does his very best to continue to convince himself there is nothing the matter with his new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 Jon? In *this* economy?

The statement in his hands felt different than the others he’d recorded, heavier somehow.

Malicious. 

Jon didn’t want to admit his unease at recording this particular statement. It would mean acknowledging the way he sometimes… fell into statements; becoming less a narrator, but seeming to observe first hand the trauma that drove them to make a statement.

_ Don’t be absurd,  _ he thought. The account of a clearly distressed woman couldn’t possibly harbor any ill intent. Nevermind his dreams of late. 

“Statement of,” Jon paused to steady the quaver in his voice, “Jane Prentiss, regarding… a wasps’ nest in her attic.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a re-listen to Hive the other day and noticed Jon's hesitation to begin the statement. I remembered he wasn't doing well *after* and needed a lie down but had complexly forgotten about him needing to psych himself up to even start.


	7. Office Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's not the only one who listens to all of the tapes. 
> 
> Martin pining

Martin listened to Melanie and Basira gossip on the tape with growing dread. Deep down, he knew his crush must be blindingly obvious to everyone, but it hurt to hear them discussing it so dismissively. Jon seemed oblivious to it though. Wasn’t that always the way? Everyone knows except the person he can’t work up the nerve to tell. The pit in his stomach deepened at the thought of Jon, returned from his time abroad, listening through the pile of tapes that accumulated in his absence. 

Should he finally confess his feelings to Jon before the tape outs him? He wasn't sure he could handle seeing anger, or pity, or worse yet,  _ nothing _ in Jon’s eyes if he did. Based on what Melanie said, Martin doubted Jon was harboring similar feelings for anyone, let alone him. 

If he doesn’t say anything then maybe Jon will come to him after he hears the tape. Or he could start avoiding Martin more than he does already. Variations of the same awkward conversation play out in his mind’s eye each worse than the last. 

There were no good answers only a hollow sense of longing tucked behind his sternum that wasn’t going anywhere. 


	8. Pocket's Full of Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon disturbs Martin working on his spreadsheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty thoughts about Martin working for Peter

Its quiet save the steadily ticking clock. Peter never knocks when he visits Martin, usually appearing at the edges of perception. If he’s feeling dramatic he’ll announce his presence with a burst of hollow cold. (Will it feel refreshing when the weather turns?) No one has tried to disturb him in months. Not since Rosie anyway. He misses Rosie. 

Rapid knocking startles Martin from his work. He curses softly and tries to find his place in the spreadsheet he’s transcribing. Peter insists on doing everything by hand, pages and pages of impersonal numbers in orderly columns that hopefully mean something to someone somewhere. At least his handwriting is legible. It would have to be for ship manifests though wouldn’t it? 

Another knock, more insistent followed by Jon, no, the Archivist calling his name.

Martin takes a deep breath and focuses on the work at hand.  _ Ignore it and he’ll go away. Please go away, Jon. This isn’t good for either of us. _ The sharp, hollow sensation he’s been carrying around in his chest deepens. 

“Martin,  _ please. _ It’s important. _ ” _

Numbers blur on the page in front of him. It’s always important with Jon but what he’s doing is important too. If he lets Jon- the Archivist, he can’t afford to think of him as Jon anymore, it hurts too much-- if he lets the Archivist in, even if he tells him to leave through the door, it would unravel his progress. 

Martin stares straight ahead and refuses to blink away the tears. If one falls he’s not sure when they’ll stop and Jo- the Archivist might try to kick down the door if he hears Martin crying. Better to sit still, empty his thoughts so the Archivist can’t know them. 

Peter would be proud. 

That thought makes everything so much worse.


End file.
